Right hand trouble
by MarenMary93
Summary: Jax hurts his hand while he's learning a douchebag not to hurt innocent women. At first, he thinks he can ride out the broken limb without a trip to the hospital, and a cast... Hurt!Jax
1. Fracture

**Sooo… This is my first SOA fanfic. And I've only seen like the first six episodes or so… Please be gentle if I screw up the characters…**

 **I've noticed that Jax tends to beat guys up, and it seems like he does that often… With his bare hands…**

Jax hated it when so called 'men' beat up innocent women. It triggered him like nothing else… Women and kids…

Nobody should ever beat a woman, or a child. Ever.

His blood boiled in his veins, rage fueled his aggression. And he knew his mind would black out in a few seconds. Like it always did…

The damn bastard stood right there… The guy who had damn near beaten Chrissie to pulp.

He had two of the other Sons with him, for backup. (Though Chibs and Opie knew that they were there mostly to avoid that Jax got manslaughter on his record. And of course; making sure no one shot him in the back…)

Jax got at it, his right fist slamming into the body of one Jonathan Chryst. He didn't pause when he felt ribs crack under his punches, or when Jonathan's nose crumbled under his knuckles… Nor did he stall when pain flared through his hand and wrist.

It wasn't before Opie literarily lifted him off the barely breathing poor excuse of a man, that he stopped throwing punches.

His lungs burnt with exhaustion, his heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. And slowly, but surely, his right hand demanded his attention. The more seconds that passed, the more it hurt.

"Hey, don't kill him… He won't suffer enough then…" Chibs chimed in, as he too dragged Jax away from the bleeding man on the asphalt in front of them.

SOASOASOA

The ride home was painful. Why couldn't he have been a lefty like Clay…? That would have made driving a bit less painful right now.

His speeding hand throbbed violently as he roared up Highway 1. Chibs and Opie at his rear wheel, their headlights lighting up the asphalt beside him.

He bit his lip as his grip slipped around the throttle, and something inside his hand jarred. The bike slowed down a bit, before he was able to wrap his hand around it again and speed up again. He knew he could hang on, it was only five miles left until they could take a right turn towards Charming.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard, then he tried to forget about his wrist…

Nope, no way…

His hand and wrist were not willing to forgive him. Both were dead-set on torturing him immensely. If it hadn't been for the fact that he would never hear the end of it, he would have turned in his towel, parked his bike and hitched a ride with one of the others. But he didn't want to get teased for that the rest of his life, besides… It was just his hand…

 _Oh, damn… That hurt!_ Jax grimaced as he absentmindedly gripped harder around the throttle, causing his hand and wrist to shoot pain through his arm.

SOASOASOA

The lights of their clubhouse finally came into view, and Jax let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His lower arm felt like it had been in a crash…

 _Well… Technically it's been in a few crashes… Fist to torso, fist to skull… Fist to nose… Repeatedly…_ Jax almost laughed as the thought entered his mind.

He pulled in to the garage, put down the stand and turned off the ignition. Then he started working off his right glove, a process which could have been a lot less painful…

He winced he pulled up his plaid shirt and his swollen and discolored wrist came into view. When he finally got the leather glove off, he saw that his hand was grotesquely matching his wrist. He couldn't help it, he had to test out how much his hand was willing to follow his orders… He cussed out loud as his hand seemed to be lit on fire internally, and the pain quadrupled for a few seconds.

"Jax, you okay?" Opie had parked his bike a few feet away, and was currently loosening his helmet strap.

Jax looked over at his buddy, well knowing that pain was written in big, bold letters across his face…

"Yeah… Nothing worse than a few sore knuckles…" he lied.

"Since when did you start to piss and moan about bruised knuckles? Let me see that hand of yours…"

Jax instinctively pulled his right hand close to his torso. His left hand cupping it in a protective embrace.

"I'm fine…"

"Sure."

"I am…"

An amused smirk painted Opie's face, before he shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you say so…"

 **So... I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

 **Well... I finally wandered into SOA too... I've been meaning to watch this show for like; FOREVER...  
I don't know what's been keeping me from it... I just... Haven't had enough time on my hands...**

 **(In case you wondered why Jax wished he was a lefty like Clay; He would most likely have punched with his left hand then... Which would have meant that changing gears would have been painful, but speeding and breaking would have been easier...)**

 **I have another chapter in the making, if you're interrested...**


	2. Cast

**Hey, hope you liked the last chapter.**

He had slept exactly five minutes that night. Five minutes of unconsciousness, in contrary to being bothered by his aching and pulsating hand.

He had slept at the club, not wanting to drive anywhere else…

Breakfast had been a cup of Joe, midnight black. Everything felt clumsy with his left hand, he had managed to spill coffee all over the bar-counter of theirs… Drinking the coffee had felt odd too, holding the cup with his left hand seemed plain wrong… But he hadn't even managed to lift an empty cup with his right, without yelping with pain.

All this lead him to where he was now. In the waiting room at the hospital, waiting to get some X-rays done…

He knew from experience how fractures felt, and he was pretty sure that both his wrist and his hand sported one or two brand new fractures… He had only hoped that it would have been small enough, that it wouldn't hurt as much, or whatever, that he wouldn't have to get a cast on it…  
But every move hurt like crazy.

He looked down at his bruised hand and winced at how it looked. The swollen limb was painful to look at…

SOASOASOA

A few hours later, he sported a brand new, white cast. It was long on his thumb because of a fracture in his wrist, and it was longer on his index and middle finger, to give more support to the two metacarpals leading out to those two fingers.

Driving would be somewhere between difficult and impossible with that thing on his arm. And he knew driving with the painkillers they had prescribed him with would be an idiot move. Not that he had never done idiotic stuff like that before… Earlier this week even, when he thought about it…

He walked over to where he had managed to park his ride, he would make it back to the Sons' clubhouse… Even if he had to stop 20 times the six miles over there…

SOASOASOA

He somehow managed to find a way to speed without any grip in his hand. He felt all but comfortable driving towards the place where he could rest.

He parked out front of Teller-Morrow, leaned his Harley on the side-stand and unclipped his helmet. A task that proved to be a lot more difficult than he first expected.

"What happened to you?" Clay's voice boomed over the lot.

Jax pulled himself to his feet, and lifted his hand for Clay to see.

"Visited the good people up at St. Thomas hospital…" he paused and studied the new cast, "Seven fractures, can you believe it?"

Clay shook his head, his left hand shooting up to stroke down his face.

"Damn it, Jax! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. When Opie, Chibs and I went after that Chryst guy…"

"You didn't crash? Did you?" Clay did him a quick once over, making sure there were no other injuries.

"No…" Jax shook his head, "No, no, no… I fractured my hand beating the guy…"

"Guess you won't be working today, then…"

"No… The cast makes that difficult…" he tried to stifle a yawn, failing. "Besides I didn't sleep tonight, and I've got a bottle of painkillers to make me sleep like a knocked out baby… Thought I just would head on in to my room and get some rest…"

"Yeah… I get it…" Clay's deep voice rolled over him, "Just heal up quick… You hear me? Got a shipment coming in in two weeks… Gonna need all men on deck by then…"

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that I didn't fail you all...**

 **Do you enjoy hurt Jax?**


	3. Shipment

**Well... Hey there...**

 **Here comes another chapter.**

Hours turned into days, and days into… You know… More days…

It was now fourteen days since his 'accident', and his hand showed no real signs of healing…. It was utter torture. Better yet… Today was the day the shipment was supposed to come in… And they were well informed about a real Mayan threat.

He couldn't drive his bike, at least not as well as he wanted to… So he was left with one option; driving an old beaten cage…

The wind in his hair was replaced by a shitty old air-condition that made the motor over-heat…  
The sun on his back was replaced by a fucking seat…

Everything was complicated by his hand. Everything.  
Showering was now a weird; one arm up dance… Buttons were his arch nemesis for the time being… Knives and forks were difficult to use… Opening plastic bottles demanded use of other body-parts too… Everyday life was hard…

Jax had parked in the shadow of a rusted and old container on the docks. The black Ford truck's motor was ticking as it cooled down. It was a loud car, and rather slow…  
Not much for a dealer car, of any kind…  
And far from the ultimate car if the Mayans decided to pay them a visit…

He couldn't use a gun properly either… Another thing that was rotten about this plan…

If he got Mayans after him in this old truck, his best bet would be to hope and pray for some gravel on the blacktop… Gravel had landed him in a hospital bed more than once, why couldn't it happen to some Mayans?

SOASOASOA

Absentmindedly he let his left hand glide down to his left knee, where he knew there was a scar covering about ten by five inches. A patch of gravelly asphalt north of phoenix had gotten the better of him once… He had skidded for about fifty yards on that soaring hot asphalt, before he had made it to a full stop. His leg had still been trapped by the Harley when the world stopped gliding by.  
That had earned him two and a half month on crutches, and what seemed like eternal random pain. He could be walking around at the Teller-Morrow, and it would suddenly feel like someone thrusted white-hot daggers in between his leg-bone and his thigh-bone… Other days, he would wake up with a dull ache and he would be sporting a limp for the day…  
23 years old, and already a worn body…

The evening was silent, just the monotonous rumble from the machines on the dock was to be heard.

When he saw Clay and the others pull up on their motorcycles, he opened his door and stepped outside. He headed towards the rest of the club. The boat came in, and the gate opened. A few guys with Irish accents stepped out, and greeted them.

They managed to get the first parcel into the truck, without much trouble. As they struggled with carrying the second one over from the ship, the roar of motorcycles filled the air…

Seventeen bikes squealed to a halt, circling them… Trapping them…

Mayans.

The sound of gunfire cut through the air. A sharp punch jerked Jax off-balance, causing him to hit the ground hard. Pain seared through his right shoulder and arm, and his head instantly started throbbing. He saw the crimson red liquid that started forming underneath him, but he didn't really reflect over it…

The world just seemed to turn black all around him, and he faded out…

SOASOASOA

He woke up to an EKG machine beeping by his side. He felt generally drunk, like he'd been on a three day bender… His arm and his head hurt, and the familiar dull ache in his left knee had started up again.

He had a brief moment of panic as he came to… Then he saw his brothers sitting and standing around the room. His mother was standing beside his good shoulder.

"Hey…"

 **So... I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **And thanks for the reviews/comments!**


	4. Envy

**Here comes another chapter for you guys. Hope you're enjoying it! I sure am!**

 **And thanks for the comments!**

He left the hospital three days later, with his right arm secured in a blue sling. The surgery to repair his shoulder had gone just fine, and he was expecting a full recovery… But he had to take it easy, and rest a lot. That right there was two things he had never been good at…

Opie was following him outside, and he was also carrying his duffle bag… Something Jax would never speak of… Ever…

Opie lifted the black bag into the bed of his truck, hooked the shoulder strap in one of the loops to secure cargo with and raced around to open the door for Jax.

"I'm not crippled, you know!" the irritation was noticeable in his voice.

"Yeah… Well… You could have fooled me! You sure look the part…" Opie retorted with a mocking, yet friendly smile.

"Shaddap!" Jax was growing impatient.

"Shut up?" Opie grinned, "I thought about making some changes… Do you think I could pull it off as a taxi-driver?"

"No… Man… You're more like the lumberjack type…"

"Lumberjack? Seriously?"

Jax nodded and almost chuckled at his best buds confused expression.

"I'm more of a grease monkey, and you know it!"

Jax couldn't help but laugh. Carefully supporting his right arm, he climbed into the passenger's seat of the old, beige, Dodge.

"I know… But between taxi driver and lumberjack… You're a lumberjack!"

"What kind of meds has that doctor put you on…?" Opie asked out into the air.

"The kind that makes me forget how my face feels…" Jax said with a smile, before shaking his head. "No, just the regular things I guess… Only multiplied…"

"Let's get you home… I heard Dr. Jenkins mentioning that you needed a lot of rest to get that shoulder of yours to heal!"

"Would have thought it was you who was about to become a mother, and not Donna…" Jax said barely audible.

"I'm not about to become a mother, what I am about to become is a father…" Opie answered shaking his head from side to side. He slammed the passenger door shut, and walked over to the driver's side and got inside.

SOASOASOA

Jax let a few minutes pass in silence before he turned to Opie, who was driving.

"You know… I kinda envy you?"

Opie slowed down 5 mph, and looked over at the man he considered his brother.

"With Donna and the little one coming?" Opie asked with a smile. "I can barely wait!"

"No, stupid… Because your arm ain't hurting!" Jax shot back, though he had secretly been thinking about Donna and Opie's kid. But hey…

He was Jax Teller, he could have any damn lay he wanted… He should be thrilled…

 **I tried to do a little less agony, and a bit more story in this chapter. As one of you requested.  
And thanks for the heads up! **


	5. Flagstaff

**Hello darlings.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the chapters this far. Here comes another one for you!**

 **And thanks for the comments!**

A few days later, Jax started to understand that everyday life was boring, at least when he couldn't ride his beloved Harley, or fix cars for a living.

He decided to meet up for work, even though all he could really do was to brew coffee for the rest of the Teller-Morrow garage workers…

Life was difficult when your dominant hand was strapped tightly to your chest, in an attempt to avoid movement. And to make the whole deal better, he had an itch going under the cast…  
Life was just peachy…

After his first coffee-shift, he found an old barstool from the clubhouse and placed it near the car Opie was currently working on. It was better to sit and watch, than to walk around annoyed over the fact that he wouldn't be able to work hands-on for a few months… The worst part was that it would be about three months until he was allowed to ride his bike again…

SOASOASOA

Opie nearly jumped when he wheeled out from under the old Chevy Nova he had been working on, to find Jax sitting and staring at him.

"Damnit Jax! You almost scared the life outta me!" he shook it off and proceeded to get up off the rolling backboard that slightly resembled a skateboard.

"Nah… Takes a lot more to scare a Winston and you know it…" Jax smiled, as his left hand tried to shift the position of his right arm.

"You've got it bro…" Opie offered him a smile before he picked up a socket wrench off the movable table.

Opie stopped in his tracks, to take a good look at his best friend. He knew the arm was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what was the worst… The pain, or being forced to take it easy for the time being…  
Because in his mind, Jax could have been the poster-boy for ADHD… No questions asked…

Sure, he was good at hiding it. Opie wasn't sure whether or not Jax was diagnosed or not… But his quick temper, no-where to be seen concentration and his hyper-focus on the things that interested him… Yeah… Opie was pretty sure…  
And of course Jax' ability to sit still for more than a quarter of a second…

Boy, these months was going to be hell on him…

"Is the strap on the sling bothering you?" he tilted his head a bit and nodded towards the strap going over Jax' left shoulder.

Jax made a slightly confused grimace, before he nodded.

"Yeah… With the weight of my right arm… It's really starting to cut into my left shoulder…"

Opie nodded. He remembered the last time Jax had worn a sling. As active, and as reckless as Jax was, the good lord knew that this wasn't his first time in a sling. The last time, Jax had started walking around with a rag folded beneath the weaved strap holding his sling in place.

"Let's go inside the club… I bet I can find something to fix your little situation with…"

"Ope… It's not a real problem…"

"Not yet… But you know you'll get blisters, and then it will become a problem…"

Jax rolled his eyes and pushed off of the barstool he'd been sitting on. Then he followed Opie back into the SAMCRO HQ.

SOASOASOA

Five minutes later, Opie managed to dig up a couple of clean dish-towels. He folded two of them together, and made a thick, wide cushion out of them. He made Jax support his right arm as best as he could, then be placed the wad under the strap.

Once the makeshift guard was placed correctly and the strap was placed over it again, Jax relaxed into it. He moved his left arm around, testing whether or not the strap would be cutting into the meat of his shoulder and neck again… But nothing gnawed… So he relaxed.

"Thanks…"

"Gotta make you as comfortable as you can get… No need to walk around in even more pain than you're already in…"

Jax tried to smile. He had tried to hide his pain, though he should have known his best friend would see straight through his charade… After all, they had grown up by each other's sides… They were like brothers. They were family.

"Don't worry you still look like the toughest guy in town…"

At that Jax couldn't help but smile. He knew for a fact that he looked utterly helpless with the blue sling and the cast and the bandage… But Opie did what he always tried to do; cheer him up when he was down.

"No, I look like I got my ass kicked by the toughest guy in town…"

"So you kicked your own ass then?" Opie timed a dramatic pause, "That's pretty badass…"

"Ope…" Jax set his steel blue eyes dead-set on his best friend and consistent partner in crime, "Get back to work… You fit better in with a wrench in your hand than when you're trying to make me feel better… I don't need to feel better! I just need something to do…"

Opie's confused stare met Jax'.

"Watching you work is good enough, making coffee is okay… Working by myself would have been better, but hey… I'll be back in a few weeks time…"

A few weeks… Technically a few months… But who cared?

"Enough focus on you and your arm I guess…?" Opie scrunched up his nose, as it dawned on him once again how Jax felt about being vulnerable.

"More than enough!" Jax' eyes watered a bit, his voice uncharacteristically close to breaking, "Let's just get out there and have a good time in the shop! And focus on anything else than me! PLEASE!"

Biting his lower lip, Opie nodded.

"Yeah… Okay…" his right hand darted up to scratch at his beard. "Let's talk about engines, or football games or whatever… And if you need anything…"

"Flagstaff… I know…"

A smile tugged at Opie's lips. Somewhere along the line, between sports injuries in high school and bike crashes… Flagstaff had become their code word for being in more pain than they could handle. Somehow the other bikers hadn't caught on yet… A small miracle in Opie's book…

"Okay, then we just go back in there…"

 **Well... What'd you think?**

 **Thank you so much for the support. The reviews, the favorite marks and the followings!  
Thank you!**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one...**


	6. Flagstaff pt 2

**So... This is going to be the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters.**

 **(this is me sticking out my antennas...)**

Flagstaff.

Flagstaff was the worst place Jax knew of. It was the one place on this earth that held a world of pain for him. It was the place where Tara had left him, the place where she had said goodbye and showed him her taillights.

His mind wandered back in time. Back to when he was nineteen and madly in love. Back to a time when he felt like king of the world, or at least king of her world…

Back to the days when a backrub and a steaming hot session under, or over, the covers would brighten days like this one…

He could almost feel her sweet touch, even though she was a thousand miles away…

His arm…? Hell, they would have made it work… He clearly remembered having sex with his leg trapped in an immobilization brace, three days after a nasty date with some asphalt and some oil-spill…

He missed Tara. Jax knew that if he ever got the chance, he would do whatever, WHATEVER, it took to get her back.

 **I've gotten a couple of questions about Jax and a relationship (mainly with Tara)  
Would you all like me to bring her back into Charming earlier than expected?  
Make this into an alternative thing? Where she decides that whatever life she tried to pursue as a doctor, it's not worth what she left behind her? **

**Sorry that this chapter was like 170 words only... I'll try to make it up to ya.**


	7. Coffee

**Here! Hope you enjoy!**

Tara parked her Cutlass out in front of the local grocery store in Charming. A place where she left so much behind, not thinking about how she would feel about it later.

She had left what felt like the love of a lifetime behind her in this town. Well… She had left him in another town, but this was where he belonged. This was where she belonged.

Her heart stopped when she heard the too familiar rumble of just about any Harley. She turned around. Half hoping that it was him, half praying that it wasn't.

A flashy purple bike rolled down the street. One glance at it and she knew it wasn't any from SAMCRO riding it. All of the SONS she knew of swore to black bikes.

A smile touched her lips as she got lost in old times, riding around with Jax. Parking in places where people rarely were, making out under the starlit sky…

His rugged working hands, calloused by labor, combined with his gentle and careful touch. That was heaven to her. That hands so rough, could feel so sweet… It was magic.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of that one particular biker boy. The one with the pearly white grin, blue eyes full of love and the kiss that would capture your soul. She let out her breath, and stepped towards the entrance.

She would find Jax Teller, and tell him how much she regretted what she'd done.

SOASOASOA

She had been back in town for three days when she finally saw him.

His hair was a bit longer than when she last laid her eyes on him. His skin was tan and golden as always. His jeans was still four sizes too big, and his voice was even deeper than she remembered.  
 _Oh… That voice!_

She was coming out from the ladies room at the gas-mart when she saw him. He had his back towards her, he was paying for something at the register.

She saw his broad shoulders, and the straps from the sling securing his arm.

She didn't know what to do. Should she walk up to him and say hi? Or should she hide and hope not to be seen?  
Whatever her brain might have given as an answer, it would have been for nothing…  
She froze up, her legs wouldn't budge and all she could do was stand there. Stand there and wait to be noticed.

She heard him thank the cashier, put the change back in his pocket… She saw him starting to turn around, and all she could do was absolutely nothing.

SOASOASOA

Blue eyes met her hazels. She wanted to run away, and to grab a hold of him and kiss him all at once.

She saw him freaking out internally too. She noticed his left hand coming up to support his right arm. What had happened to him? _You probably don't want to know… The frequent injuries was part of the reason why you left. Remember?_

Her eyes darted down to the cast protecting his lower arm, then back up to his face. It felt like her heart was beating outside her chest. Like if her heart at any minute would burst out through her ribs and make a true mess.

Her knees weakened as she saw him lick his lips. One of his sub-conscious moves, but if she let herself trust it… She could bet that he hadn't gotten past her either…

"Tara…" his voice was suddenly filled with desperation and pain. Two things that she had hoped to never bring on to another person… Certainly not the person she loved the most…

"Jax…" she let his name linger on her lips. She was torn between running and stating bluntly how much she loved and missed him.

A soft smile tugged at his lips, even as pain filled his eyes. _Why, oh why did Jackson Teller have to be so hard to read?_

"You back in town?"

She nodded, "Yeah… at least for a while…"

She put her hands in her pockets and leaned heavier on one side than the other.

"Good," he gave her that picture perfect bad-boy-Romeo smirk of his, "Good to see you…"

His voice had dropped a few levels, and was now barely above a whisper.

"It's real good to see you too…" _Couldn't she have come up with something a bit more original to say? She sounded like one of those soap-opera housewives…_

Jax shifted his weight from one side to the other, but he didn't really move away from her… Nor did she move away from him…

SOASOASOA

Minutes passed as they stood there. Within kissing distance…

Jax felt his heart beating vigorously in his chest. He had to say something… This was starting to get awkward…

After a few too many seconds of silence, he finally found the nerves to whisper a loaded question to her. One that could change his future, no matter how small the question itself felt.

"So… Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

 **Okay...**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **Just imagine those rough hands caressing your curves. Taking their sweet time lingering on your hips...  
I should probably stop right there... Before I utter another word...**


	8. Touch

**Hey y'all!**

 **Here's some more for you!**

The boy she once had known was standing in front of her, he had grown into a real man by the looks of it. His face was the same, but harder in a way…

With her eyes, it seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on those shoulders of his. Her eyes studied him, his face, his clothes… Then they rested on his sling…  
 _What had happened?_

She studied the cast and the sling for a few seconds, then her eyes traveled back to his face. His expression had changed… He looked nervous…

It suddenly hit her that she hadn't answered his question. She blushed and looked down at her shoes, then back up into his perfect blue eyes.

"Yes… Yeah… I would love some coffee…"  
… _with you_

A huge grin spread across Jax' face. The grin she remembered, and loved. That particular heartfelt grin that she had missed so damn much! Butterflies danced around in her stomach, and all she could do was smile just as much as he did.

SOASOASOA

About fifteen minutes later, they had walked over to ' _Rosie's coffee and cakes'_ …

Tara ordered a latte, and Jax ordered a regular black coffee… No surprises there…

They found a corner booth, and sat down.

"So…" Tara started… Wondering how she was supposed to find the way to ask him. WITHOUT looking as desperate as she damn sure felt.

Jax looked up at her.

"So…?" he repeated when she kept silent.

He bit her tongue. How was she supposed to say this? How could she possibly put this, without urging him to run away from her?

SOASOASOA

Tara stayed silent for about a minute. And with each passing second Jax grew a little more nervous.

If this was a movie, he would have just upped and kissed her. Hands everywhere, uncontrolled panting… You name it…  
But this was real life… This demanded some sort of tact and cunning.

He almost fell backwards off his chair when she finally spoke up.

"I've missed you!" her voice was shaking, on the verge of crying. "I screwed up, and I started regretting it even before I entered my car…"

Jax felt like he had no control over his body… It just reacted for him…

He saw himself getting to his feet. He saw himself taking the two steps to the other side of the table. He saw himself kneeling down to her height. Then he put his hand at the back of her neck. She relaxed into him.

"Missed you too…" a single teardrop threatened to escape his lids as he was eye to eye with Tara.

She inched closer, he followed. She repeated her move, he went for it…

Their lips connected, and Jax was willing to bet that he saw fireworks exploding in the sky. Feelings he had tried so hard to suppress the last couple of years flooded over him… Her lips tasted even sweeter than he remembered, and her hand seemed to fit perfectly wherever she placed them…

He pulled back for a second, or so, to take a look at her. When she noticed, she looked disappointed… That was all the confirmation Jax needed before he leaned back in.

SOASOASOA

All of the sudden, they were back to the way it used to be. Like if nothing had changed… Like if the last four years never had happened…

They ordered another coffee each, and sat there. Chatting and flirting. Their feet constantly touching under the table…

Tara knew one thing for sure.  
She was still as madly in love with the blonde man in front of her as she had been four years earlier.

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know this probably felt a bit rushed... I know...**

 **I hope you liked it anyway...**

 **And thanks for all the great comments and support! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
